


Плюс один

by Christoph, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020
Summary: Глядя в сияющие глаза Себастиана, Крис думает – правильное ли решение он принял.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Плюс один

_«Я скучаю по тебе»._

«Сообщение отправлено контакту «Себастиан». 

Повязывая бабочку, Крис внимательно вглядывается в своё отражение. Приглашение в кармане брюк, кажется, обжигает бедро. Можно легко представить, как вытесненное на бланке «Плюс один» отпечатывается клеймом на коже. Ему некого пригласить. Не с кем пройтись по красной дорожке под вспышки фотокамер и гомон толпы. Нет никакого «плюс один» с того самого момента, как он вернул Себастиану ключи от его квартиры. 

Он прячет под бронёй вечернего костюма и ослепительной улыбки свои застарелые раны, готовится весь вечер искромётно шутить и создавать образ беспечного довольного жизнью человека. И у него почти получается. 

Как выясняется, к встрече с Себастианом он не готов абсолютно. Да и сложно подготовиться к столкновению лицом к лицу с тем, кто при последней встрече проклял тебя и назвал лицемерным трусом. 

Стэн красив, до боли в подреберье, до горячего комка в солнечном сплетении, до перехватывающего дыхания. Крис достаточно благоразумен, чтобы держаться на безопасном расстоянии – он не знает, остыл ли Себастиан за прошедшие три года настолько, чтобы хотя бы не прописать ему в челюсть несмотря на толпу и репортёров. Но никто не мешает ему пожирать Стэна глазами, когда тот поднимается на сцену за своей первой серьёзной наградой. 

Сжимая статуэтку в руках, Себастиан обводит зал взглядом, безошибочно находит Эванса, и Крис тонет в этих глазах, проваливается в бездонную льдистую пропасть, весь окружающий мир сжимается до атома, закручивается спиралью вокруг фокальной точки. 

Себастиан говорит. Его голос ласкает слух, от отдельных хриплых ноток у Криса подводит живот. Нельзя, совершенно невозможно настолько болеть кем-то так долго и не суметь излечиться. 

А он всё говорит. Благодарит, шутит, даёт творческие обещания. Всё это время его взгляд неотрывно прикован к Эвансу. Если бы взглядом можно было раздеть и трахнуть, Крис кончил бы уже несколько раз. Глядя в сияющие глаза Себастиана, он снова задумывается, правильным ли было однажды принятое решение расстаться, чтобы не испортить карьеры обоим. Стоял бы Себастиан сейчас на этой сцене, если бы тогда Крис не решил за двоих и не сжёг все мосты, уходя?

Стэн заканчивает и покидает сцену. Свет словно меркнет, в ушах тонко звенит, а руки такие тяжёлые, что Крис даже не может поаплодировать блестящей речи. Грудь сжимает ледяное кольцо тревоги, в горле пересыхает, и он подпрыгивает на своём кресле, когда в кармане коротко вибрирует телефон. Он медленно вытягивает чёртов кусок пластика и открывает сообщения. Хочется прочитать наконец-то – _«Я тоже»_ или _«Возвращайся»_. Но видит всё то же, что и много раз до этого. 

«Не удалось доставить сообщение контакту «Себастиан».


End file.
